Lαѕ vuelтαѕ del deѕтino
by Aisato Momoka Yurie
Summary: Oculta su sufrimiento por la felicidad de los demás. El destino es impredecible, puede haber felicidad y destruirlo todo al momento. Porque antes del "Final feliz" muchas cosas pasan...y Lucy esas son...Lαѕ vuєlтαѕ dєl dєѕтino.


**Hola! Hola! Vine con un nuevo Proyecto :D ¡Espero que les guste**

Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

**1: El amor es cruel [Parte 1]**

Dolor…si…eso era lo que sentía en este momento.

Me sentía usada…todo por un capricho de la persona que amo…y ahí va de nuevo…

Me siento mal…me estoy dañando a mí misma…estoy dañando a mi mejor amiga…

Las lágrimas…viniendo a mis ojos…tratando de ser reprimidos…

Todo…cada cosa que me dicen…son mentiras…puras, crueles y hermosas mentiras…

Todas las cosas que yo creo son mentiras.

Lo que estoy haciendo me causa sufrimiento…Pero lo sigo haciendo…curioso ¿No? Nosotros los seres humanos hacemos cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que queremos…

Podemos dañar a cualquier persona en nuestro camino y no darnos cuenta de eso…

Podemos hacer de todo con tal de cumplir con nuestro objetivo.

Hasta que consigamos nuestro objetivo no nos damos cuenta de lo que hicimos.

Y una vez que nos damos cuenta del daño que nos hacemos y que hacemos a las demás personas ya es tarde…

Todo se fue…

Mi mejor amiga…a la que quiero mucho…a la que confía en mi…la estoy traicionando…¡Simplemente no puedo más!

¡Me odio! ¡ME ODIO CON TODO MI SER! ¡Lisanna…! ¡Mi mejor amiga! L-La estoy traicionando…solo por mi capricho, solo porque su novio es mi mejor amigo…al cual amo con todo mi ser…Natsu… ¡Lo amo! Pero…pero… ¡Estoy traicionando toda la confianza que tiene Lisanna hacia mí!

Me siento despreciable…alguien a la que puedes usar solamente por peleas tontas, por insatisfacción.

Natsu Dragneel…te odio y te amo al mismo tiempo…

¡Odio! Siento hacia ti por hacerme traicionar a mi mejor amiga.

¡Amor! Al mismo tiempo…De nuevo…lagrimas vienen hacia mis ojos.

Yo de nuevo…escondiéndolas para que nadie se dé cuenta de mi sufrimiento…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

Ah…me acuerdo…esa canción…si…

"Love is war" "El amor es guerra"…pero esta vez…la guerra termino…

Amarte simplemente sería un crimen.

Seguro que todos me odiarían si supieran lo que estoy haciendo.

Hasta Lisanna…Levy-chan…Erza…Gray… ¡Todos!

Estoy arruinando todo lo que viene en mi camino…

¿Por qué no simplemente irme de aquí?

Así dejo de destrozar todo…

Así me dejo de engañarme a mí misma…

Perdón Natsu…ya no puedo más con estas mentiras.

-¡Luce! –Gritaste sonriente corriendo hacia mí con Lisanna-

¡Nos vamos a casar! ¡Natsu y yo! –Dijiste feliz…Lisanna…al fin…todo se acabará- ¿¡No es maravilloso!?

¡Sí! –Sonreí falsamente mientras las lágrimas se aproximaban a mis ojos- ¡Hasta lloro de felicidad! –Fingiendo…siempre fingiendo…me engaño a mí misma…pero ahora todo acabará y tendrás algo formal con Lisanna.

Llegamos al Gremio…todos te felicitaron…¿Oh? Pero…Erza, Gray, Levy, Juvia, Wendy…¿Qué están haciendo? Mirando despreciablemente a Natsu.

A mí me deberían mirar así…

Natsu no tiene la culpa. Toda la culpa es mía…toda…

Dejaré ser feliz a Lisanna…

Todos serán felices…y Levy-chan está en una relación con Gajeel…

Gray está dejando de ser un poco Tsundere y está tratando de confesarse a Juvia

Mirajane y Laxus formaron una relación…

Al igual que Elfman y Evergreen…

Jellal y Erza también…

Todos felices y yo aquí como una tonta sufriendo…

¡Lo mejor es guardar mi sufrimiento por los demás! ¿No es asi?

Por mis amigos…

Guardare mi tristeza egoísta para mi sola…

-Lu-chan, ¿Estas bien? –Me preguntaste…como siempre…mi primer mejor amiga se da cuenta de todo.

-¡Sí! –Asentí sonriendo- ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? –Fingir…sufrimiento ocultado…nadie sabe lo que siento.

-¡Ves Levy! ¡Luce no tiene nada! –Dijo Natsu replicándole…jaja…tan distraído como siempre…si tú supieras Natsu lo que estoy sufriendo por vos.

-¡Natsu! ¡Distraído! –Le grito enojada Levy-chan.

-¡¿Qué te pasa Natsu?! ¡Ocultando todo de nuevo! –Grito furiosa Erza-

-¡Este no eres tu Flamita!-

-¡Estoy de acuerdo con los demás Natsu-san! –Incluso Wendy enojada.

¡No se enojen con él! ¡ES MI CULPA!

-¡Juvia está muy enojada! ¡Juvia piensa que Lucy no se merece esto!-

Ya basta…

Ya basta chicos…

No puedo soportar que me protejan aunque ni siquiera lo merezo…

-Ya basta… -Susurre entonces dejaron de discutir con Natsu- Ya basta por favor… -Lágrimas se empezaron a formar en mi rostro, entonces baje la vista para que no me vieran.

-¿Eh? –Dijeron preocupados al unísono- Pero…Lucy/Lu-chan…

-No me merezco tal cosa –Dije sonriendo- Ellos dos se aman. ¿Por qué me meten a mí?

-Pero…Lu-chan…-

-Nada de peros Levy-chan –Le sonreí mientras salía del gremio aparentando estar bien-

Si…todo es mejor así…

Yo guardando mi sufrimiento.

Así los demás serán felices…

Si yo vendo mi felicidad a cambio de las demás…

Está bien… ¿No?

Si todos son felices no me importa nada.

Si Lisanna es feliz con Natsu y Natsu es feliz con ella no estaría más feliz…

Me derrumbo…pero todo por su felicidad…

Me acuesto en mi cama y pongo la almohada en mi cara…

Empiezo a llorar…

Empiezo a desahogar todo…

Nadie me escucha…

Eso pensé… 

-Lucy… -Dijo Loki preocupado-

-L-Loki… -Le mire con lágrimas en los ojos entonces le salte y puse mi cara en su pecho y comencé a desahogarme más que nunca.

-Desahogate Lucy…llora…llora todo lo que quieras por lo que el Imbécil causo –Le agrego repugnancia a la última frase- Siempre estaremos para ti…

Si…se lo que quiso decir…Chicos…amigos…amigas…

Compañeros…todos estarán para mí en cualquier situación.

-Y p-p-por e-e-e-eso s-s-se l-l-los a-a-a-agrad-d-dezc-c-co m-m-m-m-mucho… -Dije entre el llanto.

-Ssh… -Me callaste- Solo llora…desahógate Lucy…olvida todo.

Olvidare todo…si…

Empezare de nuevo…

Si…recuerdo esa canción…  
**  
Ahh, el mundo se Distorsionará  
Y aun así... Te sigo Amandote  
Si lo sé...  
Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer?  
¿Qué puedo hacer?...  
¿Qué debo hacer?  
Que estúpida  
Yo solo... **–Empecé a cantar mientras te veía con lágrimas- **¡TERMINARE a esta Guerra, en nombre del Amor!  
Para verte feliz con otra persona  
Es un Amor gentil  
No se convertirá pecado  
NO TE mostrare cuales son mis Sentimientos hacia ti**

-Cambiaste un poco la letra… -Dijo sonriente Loki.

-Si… De a partir de ahora…no lloraré más por una estupidez –Te sonreí…

Y pensar que solo con hacer eso cambio mi vida…

Yo no sabía que una fundamental en esta historia…

Estaba viendo por mi ventana.

Si… aquel pelirosado.

El que causo mi sufrimiento.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

Quien sabe…

Pero eso…se dejara para después.

Porque desde ahora:

Comenzaría mi nueva vida. Donde conocería a un Rubio.

Donde estaría un pelinaranja.

Hasta el mismo pelirosado…y otros más.

Cuantas cosas nos prepara el destino ¿Verdad?

Esta es otra historia. Que comienza con algo cruel…

Con mentiras, se vuelve algo hermoso…que se destruye…

El destino es muy cruel.

El destino nos prepara muchas cosas antes del…

**HAPPY END**

**To be continued…**

¿Les gusto? Espero que si :D se me vino a la cabeza y quise escribirlo antes de que me olvidara xD son las 2:32 A.M ¿Qué queres que haga? Necesito dormir xD

De pie, saludo, ¡AYE SIR! ¡FELICES FIESTAS!

By: n3n/Tsuki-Chan\n3n / ·^·/**Tobiume-tan**\·^· 


End file.
